warriors_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness Falling
Darkness Falling is a fanfiction by Goldenpaw. Prologue Snowstar blinked open his eyes. Soft grass and flowers were around him. He was in StarClan. A night black she-cat stood in front of him. “Hello Snowstar.” She purred. “Is something wrong with the clan?” Snowstar asked, worry flashing in his gaze. “Oh dear Snowstar, you have so much to learn.” The she-cat mewed. “Is something wrong? Fernstar, tell me.” Snowstar leaped to his paws. Something flashed in Fernstar’s eyes. “I.. I can’t.” “Wake me up then! If something is wrong with the Clan…” “Snowstar, something is terribly wrong.” Fernstar trembled. “Then let me wake up!” Snowstar shrieked. Fernstar shook her head. “Wait.” She mewed softly. “Let me wake up!” Snowstar screeched. “Okay.” Fernstar whispered as he started to fade. Snowstar awoke in his den. He leaped to his paws as Cherryflight ran into his den. “ShadowClan is attacking!” She shrieked. Chapter One “Greypaw wake up!” Gingerpaw shoved her. “Whaa?” Greypaw mumbled. “ShadowClan is attacking!” Gingerpaw yowled. Greypaw leaped to her paws, bristling. She ran out of the den to a mass of writhing, shrieked cats. Greypaw’s brother, Oakpaw was fighting with a huge ginger tom. The tom pinned him down, slicing at his face, Oakpaw cried out in agony. Greypaw leaped for the tom, landing square on his back. She clawed at his back, snarling. Oakpaw’s face was covered in blood but he sliced at the tom’s shoulder. The tom threw Greypaw off, running into the crowd, lost. Oakpaw ran after him. “Cloudstorm!” Gingerpaw cried. Greypaw turned around. The sight she saw made her want to gag. Cloudstorm’s body was covered in blood, twisted at an odd angle. “No. No. No!” Greypaw shoved through the ground, holding back tears. She ran to her father. “Gingerpaw get Flamerunner!” She choked out. “Greypaw, he’s gone.” A voice meowed softly behind her. “No! He can’t be gone!” Greypaw wailed. Cherryflight shoved over to them. “Cloudstorm.” She whispered. She ran up to Greypaw and Gingerpaw and curled her tail around them. “Even though your father is gone, I will always be here for you.” Grief blinded Greypaw. “I.. I have to go fight.” She jumped back into the battle. She clawed every ShadowClan warrior she saw. They killed my father. When she heard Oakpaw’s cry of grief, she felt like her heart was breaking. Suddenly, an apprentice leaped at her. “Your father’s gone.” The she-cat sneered. “We will kill every single one of you. But first, let me kill you.” Greypaw tried to turn and run but the cat leaped on top of her. The cat clawed at her face. Greypaw sliced at the cat’s stomach. The cat let out a cry of pain but didn’t let go. Greypaw shrieked as the cat closed in for her eyes. “Greypaw! I’m coming!” Gingerpaw yowled, trying to shove through through the crowd. The cat slashed at her eyes, blinding her. The she-cat leaped off. “Oops.” Then bounded away. Greypaw cried out in pain. “This battle is over!” Branchstar called out. “ShadowClan retreat!” Cat’s broke away from each other and ShadowClan ran out of camp. “Greypaw!” Gingerpaw cried. Blood streamed down her face. Flamerunner ran up, Cherryflight right behind her. “Greypaw? Greypaw can you hear me?” Flamerunner’s voice was muffled, like she was far away. Greypaw tried to look at her. All she could see was blackness. “Greypaw? Can you see me?” Flamerunner asked. “No.” Greypaw groaned, confused. “Why can’t I see anything?” “Because you’re blind.” Where the worst words Greypaw would ever hear. “I’m so sorry.” “I can’t be blind. I can’t be a warrior then.” Greypaw meowed, confused. “You can’t be a warrior.” Flamerunner mewed softly. Cherryflight ran up to Greypaw. “My beautiful baby.” She whispered, curling around her. “It’s going to be okay.” I can never be a warrior. I’m blind. = Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction in Progress